


A Good Old Fashioned Wedding

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Radiodust Family [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Wedding Fluff, Weddings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: The prequel to Happy Little Accident, this story is about Angel and Alastor’s wedding night.This started out as something I had worked on with a close friend
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Radiodust Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133876
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Angel Dust and Alastor had been dating for a while. One day, not too long ago, the two of them got engaged. It was finally their wedding day. Alastor was standing up at the altar, in a black suit with a top hat instead of the usual red one. He was beyond anxious, and trying to stay as calm as possible. 

Meanwhile, Angel was in the back, getting ready to walk down the aisle with Molly. The spider was wearing a beautiful, red wedding dress that he got from Rosie. 

"Ya ready?" Molly asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, sis!" Angel replied, with a nervous smile.

“Okay! Trust me, ya don’t have to be nervous. Ya gonna see Al and ya gonna think 'damn. I love this man so much. And I'm gonna marry him, and it's gonna go perfectly'," Molly said. 

"Yeah! Exactly! Let's get this show on the road!" Angel exclaimed. 

"Okay!" Molly smiled. 

The two of them linked arms and began walking down the aisle. The second Angel saw Alastor, he nearly forgot how to breathe. Alastor was perfect.

Alastor’s eyes widened the second he saw Angel. Angel was the most exquisite being Alastor had ever seen. The deer could hardly believe that Angel was marrying him. Angel and Molly finally made it to the altar. 

"Hi," Angel whispered, smiling at Alastor. 

"H-h-erm-hello," Alastor stammered quietly. Angel liked to get the Radio Demon flustered, but now Alastor was more flustered than he had ever been before. 

Lucifer was the one performing the ceremony, and he began speaking. "Friends,we have been invited to share with Alastor and Angel a very important moment in their lives. In the time they've been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband. You may recite your vows," he said. 

"My darling Angel Dust, when I was alive, I had never given a thought to romance. I had been content with finding ways of keeping myself entertained, but they were never quite enough. Even once dying and becoming an overlord, I knew I still needed something, but I had no idea what. I figured the hotel could bring me entertainment, hoping it would be something to capture my fancy. Then I met you, and I had written you off as a minor annoyance. But I've come to learn there's so much more to you,” Alastor said.

“You are an excellent conversationalist, incredibly entertaining, and the most beautiful person I've seen in my life. You bring me a happiness nothing else can give. You make me nervous and flustered, which I thought was impossible for people to do. You've made me more bold and have gotten me to try things I never would have even considered. You've made me feel love for the first time in my life. I never want to lose you. I want to give you everything you deserve and more. You’re what I never knew I needed. And I adore you dearly. You are my everything, cheri," he finished.

"Alastor," Angel began. He sucked in a breath through the tears of happiness. "When I was alive, I wasn't accepted by most of my family. I was seen as an outcast and a freak just for my sexuality. When I was alive I thought I'd never find anybody who can love me for who I was. And when I fell and saw what I had became I thought that what little chance I had was over. Then I fell into the Porn Industries and nobody ever loved me for me. They only loved my body and what I could do with it,” he said.

“Then Charlie and Vaggie picked me up off a street corner and offered me a place at the Hotel... I wanted to change. To grow and become somebody else... Then ya came and I knew that I had to talk to ya. Ya were charismatic and scary as fuck but ya were also brilliant," Angel said, before he chuckled softly. "After that first night, I tried everything to get ya attention. And after so long, I finally have it unwaveringly. And I am so happy with ya. Ya finally taught me that somebody could love me. Ya taught me that I could also love myself in return. Ya make me the happiest I ever remember being because ya my everything, my bambino, my cuore mio and the love that fills it. I love ya, amore," Angel finished.

"Alastor, repeat after me. ‘I, Alastor, give you, Angel Dust, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you’,” Lucifer said. 

"I Alastor, give you, Angel dust, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," he said. 

"Angel Dust, repeat after me. ‘I, Angel, give you, Alastor, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you,” Lucifer continued.

"I, Angel, give ya, Alastor, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to ya," Angel repeated. He took the ring off the pillow Fat Nuggets was holding. "Thank ya, baby," he whispered. 

Angel and Alastor slid their rings on one another’s fingers, then smiled at each other. "By the power vested in me by hell, I now pronounce you both married," Lucifer said. 

Alastor looked up at Angel, smiled softly, and kissed him. The Radio Demon tried making it the best kiss he could possibly give him. Because nothing was on his mind right now; except for how incredibly much he loved Angel, and how they never had to be apart, and how wonderful it was that they were married now. Alastor was determined to take care of Angel forever. He just loved him that much. 

Angel couldn't stop smiling as they softly kissed, his lower arms wrapped around Alastor’s waist and his upper arms wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed. It was completely magical. Angel lost himself in the kiss. All he knew was that he loved Alastor.

The crowd began to cheer, then Angel and Alastor pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "Ti amo, bambino. Ti amo tanto," Angel whispered. 

“Je t'aime chéri. Je t'aime tellement," Alastor replied.

"I present to you the newly married couple, Alastor and Angel," Lucifer finished. 

"Thank ya for doing the ceremony, sir," Angel said.

“It was no trouble! Congratulations, you two,” Lucifer replied.

“Thanks,” Angel said, before he turned to his new husband. "Let's get outta here, Al. It's time to party," he said.

Alastor wasn't smiling his usual smile; he was just grinning like an idiot. "Yes, my dear! Let's be going," he said.

The couple left, leading the recession out, and they all went to the ballroom where the reception was being held. Once they reached the ballroom, Alastor could finally speak again. "This is amazing. Youre amazing. And we're married now," he said, blushing faintly.

"That we are, bambino," Angel smiled. 

"And-and i still can't believe it. I never expected this to happen," said Alastor. 

"Me neither! I'm so glad it did," Angel replied. 

“Yes! Although, I was a nervous wreck in there," Alastor said, as he laughed slightly. 

"I could tell," Angel replied, as he giggled as well. "I was too. Ya vow was so beautiful it moved me to tears," he said. 

"Oh mine was nothing too special. Yours was beautiful. You have a way with words, darling,” Alastor replied.

“Awww, thanks, Al,” Angel replied.

"And i must admit-," Alastor started, before he blushed softly once again. "Seeing you walk down the aisle made me weak in the knees," he finished. 

"Oh yeah? Well, seeing ya standing there took my breath away," Angel replied. 

"Thank you, my dear. I’m positively thrilled to be married to you," Alastor said.

“I’m happy to be married to ya too,” Angel said, before he kissed Alastor on the nose. “Cake time?” he asked.

“Cake time,” Alastor replied.

Shortly afterwards, Angel placed his hand on top of Alastor’s and they cut the cake. "Hm. This isn't bad," Alastor said, after he tasted his slice.

“Yeah! Nifty did a great job,” Angel nodded.

“The strawberry was a good idea," smiled Alastor. 

"Strawberry and chocolate is the best," Angel replied.

“You have excellent taste, darling,” Alastor said. 

"Hell yeah, I do," Angel said, before he smirked. "I chose ya didn't I?" he asked.

Alastor blushed a bit and smiled. "That you did, darling," he said. 

Angel kissed his lips softly, taking away a bit of the chocolate that was smudged in the corner of it. Alastor was still blushing bright red. 

“So, shall we dance?” he asked.

“I thought ya would never ask,” Angel answered. 

The two of them got up, got into position, and started to slow dance. They couldn’t help smiling at each other. This was absolutely amazing. The couple twirled, causing Angel’s dress to spin out slightly. 

"You're very good at this," Alastor said. 

“"Yeah? At the club I would do some pole dancing and stuff but it's completely different to this," Angel said. 

"Well you are fantastic at this. We really should go dancing more often," Alastor replied. 

Angel was lifted briefly off the ground as they spun before he was gently set back on his feet, causing the spider to giggle. "We have all the time in the world," he said. 

"Yes. Im looking forward to it. I'm happy to be yours, cheri," Alastor said.

"And I'm happy to be yours, bambino. Ya make me the happiest person in the world," Angel replied. 

"I’m happy you are, darling. I adore seeing your beautiful smile," Alastor said, before he dipped Angel.

Angel chuckled as he looked up at Alastor before being returned upright. "I love smiling for ya. It hurts my cheeks from how often I smile around ya, I ain't got a clue how ya do it," he said. 

"What can i say, darling? It’s a gift," Alastor shrugged.

"Well, it's an amazing gift," Angel replied.

"Why thank you, cheri,” Alastor said, before he paused. “Now that i think about it, i believe you're the only person who's seen me frown."

"Really? I hope that's not a bad thing," Angel chuckled.

Alastor shook his head. "Oh no. Actually, I find it to possibly be the opposite. You are the only person I trust enough to see me vulnerable like that," Alastor explained.

"Ya completed me, bambino," said Angel, as he smiled softly. 

"You've filled a sense of need I didn't even know I had. I never knew I needed this until I had it. And now I’m never letting go. I can't show how much I love you,” Alastor said.

"Well, just being here and dancing with me is enough," Angel replied. He kissed Alastor softly as the song finished.

"In that case, I can do this all night," Alastor smiled. 

"Great cause so can I," Angel replied. 

"Perfect," said Alastor, before he kissed Angel on the cheek. 

After a full night of dancing and talking with their guests, eventually the guests left. "So, ya wanna find a room?" Angel asked.

Alastor blushed a bit and nodded. He knew this was coming. While Alastor really wasn’t a fan of sex, he could do it tonight. For his new husband. The couple found a room and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are," Alastor said. 

"It's perfect," Angel replied. He wrapped his arms around the deer and pulled him in for a kiss.

Alastor melted into the kiss and had his arms around Angel’s waist. His deer tail was happily wagging, and although Alastor usually hated that, right now he didn’t mind it. 

Angel didn’t believe he had the strength to pull away. Angel moved one of his hands lower and felt Alastor’s tail brush against his hand. It caused Angel to smile into the kiss. He felt so lucky to be spending the rest of his afterlife with someone like Alastor.

Alastor felt himself blushing once he felt Angel’s hand, and he began smiling into it as well. He had never wanted to be in love, but he was pleased it was with Angel Dust. The most incredible man Alastor had ever met.

Angel began gently stroking Alastor’s tail, causing his husband’s face to redden even more. In the heat of the moment, Angel moved his hand from Alastor’s tail to his ass and used that to bring the Radio Demon even closer. Alastor was completely shocked, and he let out a small, flustered noise. 

Angel pulled away and whispered against his lips. "Ya like that, marito?" he asked. 

"Erm...t-tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais, mon a-amour,” Alastor stammered. 

"Hm, speaking French now, Al? Ya know how that gets me riled up," Angel whispered into his ears.

"Eh....eh bien mon cher, je ne trouve pas t-tout à fait les mots en anglais. Tu es allé et m'a rendu nerveux, mon ange," Alastor continued. Angel had gotten him too flustered to speak in English. 

Angel only shivered at his words. "Ya sure know how to get me going, bambino. Parlare in francese mi fa andare avanti, ma cosa mi fa parlare in italiano per te?" he asked. 

Alastor shuddered and began to blush. “Tuz sound so pretty in Italian, cher,” he said, letting his natural accent show. 

Angel almost went weak in the knees. Even though Alastor didn’t care for his accent, Angel adored it. "Yeah..? lo fa davvero, bambino? Potrei parlarti italiano tutta la notte," he said. 

Alastor only blushed more, and he started smiling softly. "I could 'ear tuz talk like dat all night, darlin’," he said, despite the fact that he didn’t have the faintest idea what Angel was saying. 

"Sei incredibile, brillante e accattivante. Ti voglio bene, mio caro marito. Con tutto il cuore, non vedo l'ora di consumare il nostro matrimonio. Ti farò sentire debole e tremante entro la fine della notte, segna le mie parole, piccola," Angel said, making the deer shudder at his words. 

"Whatever tuz said dere, sha, it sounds lovely," Alastor said. 

"Hmmm, Il tuo accento è così fottutamente sexy, amore. Mi piace così tanto. Ti amo tanto," Angel replied.

Hearing the word ‘sexy’ made Alastor blush bright red. He was far too nervous to kiss him, so he simply gave Angel a hug. “I love tuz. More dan anyt'ing else," he whispered. 

“I love ya too. And damn, I love ya accent. It's so fucking sexy," Angel sighed.

“Really? I always thought it made me sound...ridiculous,” Alastor replied, using his transatlantic accent once again. 

"Are ya joking? It’s amazing," Angel smiled, before he kissed Alastor on the forehead. 

"I'm so happy we're married," Alastor sighed.

"Me too. Probbly the best decision of my life,” Angel said. 

“Mine as well. Now I get to spend eternity with the most dazzling person I know," Alastor replied.

"Aw, Al. Ya the most brilliant person I know," said Angel.

"Thank you, Angel. And I mean it, you’ve changed everything for me. For the better," Alastor said. 

"I'm glad I have. I'm so glad that my constant bugging worked," Angel chuckled, making Alastor chuckle as well.

“I dont believe thats what did it, but believe what you like," he said. 

“Whaddya mean?” Angel asked. 

"Well I suppose what I'm saying is, I was quick to write you off as....a pain on my nerves. But I should have started listening to you sooner. Once we legitimately got to talking was when I realized how much I love you," Alastor explained. 

"I love ya so much," Angel sighed. 

"And I you, dearest. More than you know," Alastor replied.

"Ya can always show me," Angel said, as he half smirked/half smiled.

"Well.....erm.....would you like me to?" asked Alastor, as he began getting flustered once again.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise," Angel answered, before he paused. “But ya don’t have to do anything ya don’t wanna. I want ya to be comfortable, Al,” he said.

“I-I can do it! Um....okay......I c-can," Alastor stammered. 

"Hm, well bambino? What are ya gonna do?" Angel asked. 

"Well, i uh, i suppose i could start by....em…...well i could do this," Alastor said. He kissed Angel’s hand, then started to gently kiss going along that arm until he reached his shoulder. Then Alastor stopped and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 

Angel couldn’t help but blush. "Oh, Al. Ya such a gentleman," he said. 

"Thank you, darling. I try. And thats just what you deserve. A gentleman who will give you all the love and appreciation you need," Alastor replied. 

Angel blushed violently. He had no idea what to say to such sweet words. "And now that we're married, that is exactly what i intend to give you," Alastor said. He smiled softly, then the two kissed.

When they broke away, Alastor took a deep breath and looked up at Angel. “I’m ready," he whispered.

“Ya sure? I don’t wanna make ya feel like ya gotta do it," Angel said. 

“No, no. I’ll do it. For you, mon ange. You...you deserve it. Besides, if I wait too long, I'll get nervous again," Alastor explained.

Angel smiled down at him, thinking about just how precious Alastor was. "Okay. Just say something if ya wanna stop," he said. He kissed the Radio Demon again, but this time Angel used his lower hands to unbutton Alastor’s suit jacket and his upper hands to undo the deer’s bowtie.

It wasn’t long until they were removed. Alastor found the zipper on Angel’s dress, and shaking slightly, he began to undo it. Angel shuddered at the sensation of the zipper being pulled down. Once he finished that, Angel pulled off the deer’s jacket and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Angel noticed how much Alastor had been shaking, so as soon as he finished removing Alastor’s shirt, he gently rested his forehead against his. 

"Are you okay, bambino?" Angel whispered.

"Yes, darling. I’m...I’m just a little nervous, that’s all. I just figure you should lead until I get more experienced," Alastor answered. 

"Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of ya," Angel said, before he softly kissed him again. "Do ya wanna take off the top half of this dress, bambino?" he asked. 

"Yes. Yes, I can do that,” Alastor nodded. He carefully took it off of Angel. Alastor’s heart started beating faster. He never thought he would love anyone. At least he thought he’d never love someone enough to do this with them. But Angel made it alright. This was going to be okay. It would be just fine.

Angel softly wrapped his arms around Alastor. "I love ya, bambino. With all my heart and soul. I never wanna be without ya, you make life so much better and doing this with ya is so special to me. Every single thing ya do is powerful and brilliant and I am so incredibly happy that this has happened," he said.

“I...erm….yes...I am too. You’re perfect,” Alastor replied, as he started nearing a loss for words.

Angel never thought someone like the infamous Radio Demon could be so adorable, yet here they were. "Ya so precious," Angel smiled.

“You say that so often and refuse to let me deny it," Alastor said, as he chuckled slightly.

“'Cause it's the truth," Angel giggled, causing Alastor to blush. 

“If you say so,” Alastor sighed.

Angel smiled and kissed his cheek. "Ya beautiful when ya blush," he said, before he started moving down. "Ya so fucking spectacular," he added, as he kissed the deer’s neck. "Ya amazing and brilliant and kind," he continued, before he kissed his chest "I love ya so much," he finished.

Alastor was shaking slightly, at a total loss for words "J-je vous adore," he whispered. 

Angel gently held his husband’s hands to stop them from shaking. "Ya absolutely fucking fabulous, cuore mio," he said. 

"Je ne-uh...je ne suis pas," stammered Alastor. 

"Are ya alright, baby?" Angel asked.

"Oui. Juste énervé, Alastor replied. 

"Okay. Ya can always tell me if ya wanna stop,” Angel said. Alastor nodded, and Angel gave him a soft smile. “So while I'm down here do you mind if I take them off?" he asked.

"You may," Alastor answered.

Angel pulled down his pants, stood back up, and stepped out of his dress to kiss Alastor once again. Alastor blushed and kissed him back, anticipating what would happen next. Angel wrapped my arms around Alastor, pulling him closer. Alastor felt his tail wagging. He started bleating softly, then moaned a tiny bit. All he could think about was how much he loved Angel. How exquisite he was. And how happy he was to be married to him.

Angel couldn’t help but think about how adorable Alastor was. He lowered one of his lower hands that was around Alastor’s waist to brush against the tail. Alastor held Angel closely, never wanting to let him go again. Angel pulled away and just rested his head against Alastor’s for a minute. "Let's move to the bed, bambino," he said. 

“Alright," Alastor said, as he smiled softly. He could do this. It would be alright. It was with Angel. 

The two of them headed to the bed, and soon they were being intimate with one another. It was perfect. It was wonderful. And both of them were beyond thrilled to be married.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter has no actual sex, just more fluff and flirting, so stay tuned!


End file.
